<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>falling asleep in a call (there's a first time for everything) by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520888">falling asleep in a call (there's a first time for everything)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxious Toby Smith | Tubbo, Boys in Skirts, Embarrassment, Gender Issues, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Not Beta Read, Shame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tubbo makes a little mistake and is mortified with their slip up, even if it's nothing to be ashamed of. tommy reaches maximum sweetness levels.</p><p> </p><p>don't like don't read! character tags aren't there for a reason. this one can be taken platonically but I might add another chapter(nope, no smut)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tubbo always has been comfortable with their gender and how they present themselves. they loved skirts, but so did they love jeans and sweatpants. they wore big sweaters or soft pinks but they also wore basic t-shirt with typical prints on them that any teenage boy would wear. they were just exploring themself in a way that felt natural, safe, and like them.</p><p>but that was private, it was something they only dared attempt when their parents weren't home or the cameras were off.</p><p>today, for their stream, they wore a hoodie, pale navy blue with an embroidered symbol of a fishing company in white in the center of it. that ... and a skirt. a skirt that they didn't intend to keep on, but had forgotten about in favor of bouncing in their seat to a song. it's pure white and soft, reaching halfway down their thighs. it was comfortable, especially with their soft, black socks that reached just above their knees.</p><p>they went live, humming to themself as they saw tommy drop a "vc now" in their discord messages almost immediately as they began greeting their chat in preparation for another day on the dream SMP server.</p><p>"tubbo, my man!" tommy greeted loudly when they accepted the call, tubbo glancing at the taller teen's icon as they cocked a brow and leaned back in their seat.</p><p>"you weren't even invited, man. i literally started two minutes ago and you're already hijacking my stream!" they managed out with a laugh.</p><p>"well, the world <em>does</em> revolve around me you know. so! heyy, what's up tubbo's chat. yeeeah gimme attention." tommy purred as the chat only gifted him with 'clingyinnit' and 'child' and a couple pity pogchamps. he seemed satisfied either way, only scoffing at the occasional call-out and donation that mocked the blonde boy.</p><p>it was nearly an hour in of jokes and chaos, of tubbo following tommy's instructions on how to build a house (which ends up ugly and halfway made of dirt), when tommy swallows a laugh when tubbo died after a poorly timed "i never die" and speaks up.</p><p>"hey hey, tubbo," tommy prods, snickering. "play some music, man. since you're live and you don't do comedically timed songs like I do — which, mind you, is probably the best thing I've ever done — do it for me."</p><p>"oh? sure!" they gleefully agree, twirling around in their chair only to stand up with a skip, leaning over the keyboard as they bounce to the beat, their skirt swaying from side to side. that and the long, black socks now fully in view to their thousands of viewers and tommy himself. suddenly, tommy's laughter dies in a sudden inhale.</p><p>the silence is ringing.</p><p> </p><p>"whoah ... toby."<br/>
tommy croaks, voice cracking.</p><p>"hm?"<br/>
they hum, twisting to look at their screen before shuffling back over, plopping back down in their seat as they expectantly gaze at tommy's icon on discord before glancing at chat going ???? and keyboard slamming. they tilt their head.</p><p>"... are you wearing a skirt?"<br/>
pure silence. tubbo goes wide eyed. Their eyes snap down to the skirt neatly splayed in their lap, their thighs pressed together. they swallow down a mortified gasp as they realize what they had just done. a hand slaps over their mouth and they shrink under the camera in pure terror, whispering a shaking: "ohmygod—"</p><p>"no, toby don't — it's okay, man! it — oh my god please don't cry, dude. <em>dude</em>."<br/>
tommy soothes, voice trailing off in a defeat exhale when tubbo buries their face into their hands and they just slump helplessly against their desk. their ears are bright red with shame, unable to face the chat in this moment (even as they're spewing their support and love for their outfit).</p><p>"tubbo, c'mon ... hey it's okay! you wanna end stream? if you wanna talk. maybe cool down with the boys? one on one? it's okay — just don't be scared. the whole chat is literally just saying skirtpog, they love it."</p><p>tommy tries again hopefully, his voice considerably softer and his words gentle. it's like he wants to reach through his screen and rub their shoulder. they just shudder and sigh, nodding slowly after a moment of hesitation.</p><p>"was that a yes for end stream?"</p><p>they nod again, shaking hands pulling the hood of their hoodie over their head as they groan into their keyboard.</p><p>"okay i got it — i got it, i'll end stream for you. thank YOU, tubbo's chat! stream was great, house was great, deforestation went exactly as planned, everything was just perfect! don't be weird, this was all—"</p><p>tubbo had leaned back enough to close out of streamlabs as tommy spoke. they remain quiet, just listening to tommy ramble off before he realized the stream had been ended. their best friend is quiet for a moment following the constant flow of disappointed goodbyes and well wishes for the small brunette teen. tommy exhales, closing out of twitch, his mic barely catching it before he clears his throat.</p><p>"uhm ... so, skirt, huh?"</p><p>he dumbly begins with, giving a helpless laugh only to clear his throat as he rubs at the back of his neck. another uncomfortable silence and tommy curses under his breath.</p><p>"fuck. don't be scared, man. just, take your time ... i'm here as long as you want me ..."</p><p>tubbo burrows their face further into their sleeves. they seem completely still before they mumble something, their mic only picks up half of it. it's muffled and inaudible, not a single word made out of it. tommy cocks his head before nervously laughing out a: "could you repeat that?"</p><p>to which tubbo snuffles, "i'm sorry. i really didn't mean to make you — or anyone, for that matter — uncomfortable ... my parents might see that and—and ..."</p><p>there's a stutter where tommy just stares at his screen, wringing his hands before he finally spits out the words stuck in the back of his throat, "no, you — toby, you look <strong>amazing</strong>. this isn't some pity compliment i mean, i really ... <em>really</em> like the look. your parents wouldn't hurt you if they found out you were wearing a skirt — right?"</p><p>tubbo peers up from the crook of their elbow, blinking at their camera before curling their knees to their chest as they swivel in their chair a bit. stalling for as long as they could.</p><p>"... i don't know." they mumble after tommy quietly awaits an answer.</p><p>"shit." tommy quietly cursed, and tubbo can hear the cogs in their best friend's brain turning, already coming up with some grande plan to protect them as best he could. he probably had instantly thought about getting tubbo on a train to his house, probably planned to convince his parents that it was just an impromptu sleepover. only the most dramatic from him was expected.</p><p>"do you wanna come to my place? i can convince mother innit probably." tommy finally chirps out, and there's a startled noise from the boy when he hears tubbo let out a tiny, crackling laugh.</p><p>"i thought you'd say that."</p><p>"wwwell? yes or no? you can afford yourself a train right?"</p><p>"i ... i don't know. i mean, yes, but — i wonder if that would make things worse." tubbo finally confesses after a moment, a slight shake to their voice. they'd kicked their skirt off by now, more terrified of being caught with that on rather than in their boxers.</p><p>"oh. yeah. uhm — do you want me to stay on call all night? and if anything happens you know you can go right to the trains and catch a ride here, anytime? maybe get an uber?" tommy murmurs, the gentlest tones of his voice bringing a smile to their face. they nod in their quiet agreement, humming.</p><p>"yeah ... yeah. that sounds good." tubbo whispers, collecting themself slowly and carefully. from there, tubbo prepares for sleep, tommy on their speaker the whole time. the blonde tries to replace their music for when they usually shower, but all tubbo can do is double over in a fit of laughter under the hot water when tommy's voice breaks halfway through a song and he lets out that breathy, embarrassed chuckle — quickly refusing any further requests.</p><p>they lay in their bed with half damp hair clung to their skin and a bag packed near their feet, feeling their nerves get the best of them as they waited to hear the front door crack open or a shout to echo through the house. they drifted in and out, lashes fluttering on their cheeks. tommy was mumbling about something in a low, quiet voice. purposefully not bursting out loudly(even if he'd gotten close a couple times) as their eyes slid shut. lanky limbs curled to their chest as they finally drifted to sleep, face tucked into their pillow and brows furrowed.</p><p>they could get used to this. they hoped they would.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I saw a lot of pedophilic fics and downright upsetting content take over this tag so I felt obligated to update this fic so there's something happier here in the Tommy/Tubbo tag. they're just two boys in love... I wish people would put more slice of life and fluff rather than rape fics and tommy or tubbo x adults and...... i don't know I'm kinda grossed out by this tag nowadays. But I hope this makes ur day a little better.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tommy was slumped over in his chair, awkwardly angled in a way that surely wasn't comfortable. he had his phone in his lap as he heard tubbo's soft breathing in his headphones between every song that cycled through his playlist. it was eleven thirty at night, his screen glowing against his face after the sun had set and the lights went out. he'd heard their front door open not long ago, but was relieved to find no shouting the moment it had happened.</p>
<p>tubbo was safe as far as he knew, and if they weren't? tommy would be the first to change that.</p>
<p>it had been ten minutes before tommy decided to change out of his clothes and prepare for some well deserved sleep, trying to be as quick as possible. as he flopped on his back and transferred the call to his phone, he caught something. another door slamming and muffled voices raised, an exchange across the house clearly not going well. he went wide eyed, and hissed: "toby?"</p>
<p>the other teen only mumbled, humming pleasantly in response. tommy hears an indignant shout and approaching footsteps, the blonde snapping at the teen.</p>
<p>"toby!"</p>
<p>only for the sound of a door being shoved open to interrupt tommy's warning. the blonde flinches, recoiling from his phone when he hears tubbo's mother storm into the room, the light flicking on if tubbo's groan and whine meant anything.</p>
<p>"toby! what the hell is this!?" she demands, the sleepy teen shuffling back and pushing their phone to the side as they sit up, trying to recoil away from the volume that invaded their space. they sputter, a nervous spew of words coming out before they yelp.</p>
<p>"wha— i ... i don't know ..."</p>
<p>"you don't? so why was it in your office!? because it isn't your sisters!"</p>
<p>tommy wants to speak up in their defense, but only hears tubbo whisper out a defeated: "i ... i wanted to wear it, mum ... i like it."</p>
<p>silence. there is pure silence. not a second of relief in the tense air, because tommy hears tubbo whisper out a quiet apology, can tell they had ducked their head in shame.</p>
<p>"you — but you're a BOY?" she murmurs, confusion wringing her voice taut with tension. she didn't understand what her child was doing, and even if her confusion was clear and her frustrations were misplaced, tommy had heard quite enough to know tubbo couldn't feel safe in the moment. so the blonde steps in, voice low and yet he was wide awake as he directs tubbo's attention to him and him alone.</p>
<p>"hey, hey. toby it's fine. you're not far from the train station right? c'mon. it's okay, just listen to me, big man. let her know you're going to my place and my parents will text her when you get here safe. okay? good deal?"</p>
<p>tommy was on his feet already, shoving his toes into a pair of socks, getting a single shoe on, and tugging a pair of sweatpants on with one hand, struggling with the article as he hopped on one foot. he went about the whole process backwards but couldn't find it in himself to care, too focused on his best friend.</p>
<p>he flattens his phone to his ear, catching tubbo shakily breathing as they gather their stuff, the light patter of their bare feet descending the stairs with their mothers voice on their heels, her calls being given no answer. they only quietly explain the course of action to her, their voice cracking with tears because she's shouting her refusal instantaneously. tommy was moving around his room to prepare for his jog to the station, barely catching tubbo's whisper to his mother as they were getting their shoes on.</p>
<p>"i love you, mum. but i—i'm really scared and i don't think dad would react any better ... i just need some time and ... i just wanna feel safe, 'cause i know you have to tell him. but ... tommy promised." the blonde feels his entire being warm when their mother sighs in defeat. a moment of silence passes, where tommy hears unintelligible whispers and a soft kiss being placed on tubbo's forehead. he pauses in the middle of the ruckus he was making around his room, heart melting right inside of his chest because tubbo trusted him with their <em>life</em> and <em>happiness.</em> he wouldn't dare neglect that responsibility.</p>
<p>"it's alright, big man. it's okay. how far is your walk? to the station?" tommy prompts but is gifted no response because tubbo is crying quietly as the blonde catches the sound of a door opening and it clicking closed behind them. they sniffle, a wet sob peaking the mic on their phone as they hurriedly pace down the sidewalk. no sound, no cars passing by, it was just toby and him.</p>
<p>"tubbo?" tommy tries again, pulling a thick jacket on over his head as he turns on his bedroom lights and digs to find his house keys and wallet. he'd surely woken his parents by now.</p>
<p>"ten minutes ..." they croak.</p>
<p>"and the train ride is ... what? about an hour?"</p>
<p>"just about ..." they whisper, nodding.</p>
<p>"alright next one from your town to mine is in ten minutes, the one after that is in thirty. think you can make it in time?" tommy proposes, voice raising in pitch. tubbo begins to jog, not trusting their voice to form an answer.</p>
<p>they barely make it on the first train, catching it by a slim minute.</p>
<p>collapsing in a seat, breathing heavily into their phone as tommy moves around in the background (probably cleaning his room, preparing it for his guest on a short notice). they shudder, curling in on themself. knees pulled to their chest, chin resting on them as they cradle their phone.</p>
<p>"i'm really sorry, man. i am."</p>
<p>tommy scoffs, barking out a startled laugh, "for what? toby i — trust me, man. i'm more than happy to have you over. and if you're apologizing for crying? don't. i do it all the time."</p>
<p>tubbo falls silent, tugging at the sleeve of their t-shirt as they hug themself tighter. they were in an empty cart and yet the air grew more and more overwhelmingly tense and choking as the minutes passed. by the time the train rolled to a stop and they hobbled out of the cart on shaking legs, their vision was blurred with tears. their lungs were barely able to muster half of a proper inhale - and they were quietly sobbing.</p>
<p>"tubbo where are you? you off the train?"</p>
<p>they try to offer an "mhm" but they simply just hiccup, a shrill noise squeaked out shamefully as they stand there. right in the middle of a barren train station, an employee mopping up tracks of dirt and dust that managed it's way in. the man decidedly ignored tubbo, leaving the brunette to shuffle closer to the stairs leading them to the world above. they trembled, gagging on another sob. they barely make it to the first step before they hear it. sweet, it sounds so sweet on his tongue.</p>
<p>"tubbo? holyshit <em>tubbo</em>!" followed by the uneven slamming of feet echoing through the concrete space, tommy's body struggling to keep up with the long bounding steps he took to reach the shaking teen. they're swept off their feet with a startled, hitched gasp, literally, as tommy drags them against his chest and buries his face into their hair with a shuddering laugh. they grip onto him in return, both leeching off his radiating warmth and because they could barely remain on their feet any longer.</p>
<p>"i'm so glad you're okay, fuck —" tommy whispers, leaning back to gaze down at the shaking teen who whimpers out a noise that intended to be a laugh, shivering involuntarily. they look so very pale, their breaths still short and panic violently pounding their heart against the constrains of their ribcage.</p>
<p>"yeah. m—me too."</p>
<p>the blonde's expression softens once he feels those shaking fingers slip from his back. he's suddenly gentle, his movements kind, intentions honeyed with his affections for the brunette. first, he tugs off his hoodie — only left in a t-shirt that surely wasn't warm enough in this weather but he didn't seem to care. he trades the article for tubbo's backpack, demanding to carry it for them — even after they insist they can do it themself. tubbo gives in after he grits out a threat that they couldn't possibly take seriously, giggling weakly.</p>
<p>once they're buried deep into the large hoodie and tommy has the pack slung over one shoulder, the two take the stairs leading them to the surface, tubbo wobbling unsteadily on half of them before the blonde takes their hand, guiding them up each one. it's exactly as one would expect at nearly one in the morning — it's dark, tinted by a vicious looking grey fog that just screams "cold". the street lamps are on but no one stands beneath them, nor dares to stroll about. it was just tommy and tubbo, the two taking a steady pace to the blonde's house as they passed dark houses and closed businesses. only when tommy shivers and curses, uttering a "shit, I shouldn't have given you that" do they begin to hurry up. another five minutes of groaned complaints — the blonde is bouncing on the balls of his feet as they walk, trying his very best not to hurry tubbo along. they were close.</p>
<p>tommy jerks his keys out of his pocket as they turn onto his street, breaking into a jog as he hisses: "so fucking cold ohmygod—get me out of here!" and tubbo trails with an apologetic laugh, trying to keep up with the taller teen as he almost shoulder checks the door open, sending it flying as he stumbles into the warmth of his house. he doesn't close the door behind tubbo, instead collapses on the carpet heavily and calls loudly, face first into the material.</p>
<p>"MUM! DAAAD!"</p>
<p>tubbo winces, looking terrified for their best friend in this moment. it was one in the morning on a week night, he was bound to end up with upset parents — but instead, tubbo watches from the doorway as a blonde woman wrapped in a robe hurries down the stairs, cracking a tired smile at the boy sprawled on his back before peering up, meeting tubbo's eyes.</p>
<p>"oh! oh dear, they're already here! take your time settling down, toby. sweetheart, you mind getting them some blankets and starting up the fireplace? i need to call their mother."</p>
<p>tubbo wants to cry.<br/>they instead chew on the inside of their lip, nodding slowly and croaking out a "thank you, ma'am" as tommy pops to his feet and begins scattering blankets across the couch.</p>
<p>it's warm here, not in a way like the fireplace that tommy is bringing to life. the atmosphere is kindred, homely, everything here feels welcoming and every person around them felt like kindness. they shuffle into the house, delicately closing the door behind them before slipping their shoes off and lingering uncomfortably where they stood. tommy has an arm folded over the back of the couch, his gaze expectantly locked directly on them — those blue orbs unashamedly eyeing them. flickering down and then back up only to arch a brow.</p>
<p>"you coming in?" tommy mutters, head cocking. tubbo nods quickly, flushing, the gesture barely caught by how tiny it was. they quietly slip past the kitchen where they hear tommy's mom calmly conversing with their own mother — it must be going well if her tiny laugh means anything, so they submit to tommy's insistence. flopping heavily on the couch, they gaze at their knees and stuff their hands into the pockets of tommy's dark maroon hoodie, sinking back until they swore they disappeared.</p>
<p>"... exciting day, huh?" tommy murmurs, the fireplace eliciting a crackle, a glowing piece of wood tumbling to the stone base of the chimney. the heat it let out was convincing enough to allow them to relax, melting into the back of the couch as they dragged one leg up, hugging it close</p>
<p>"yeah." they whisper, finally mustering the courage to glance up to their best friend. he didn't have his eyes on the fireplace or on the muted television in front of them, tommy was gazing down at them. they startle at that unabashed starr, quickly looking away but the blonde snickers, ruffling their hair.</p>
<p>"do you wanna take my bed and i get the couch tonight or—"</p>
<p>tommy can't even finish that question, because tubbo looks downright offended at the thought of making tommy do any more for them.</p>
<p>"ggggot it." he mutters with a light chuckle, leaning back to flop against the long couch, stretching his limbs out and lightly nudging the brunette with his foot in the process. they peer to their best friend, hands tucked behind his head and cheek pressed to one of his palms as he gazes at the glowing screen projecting local news. he was warm, he was radiant, and tubbo? was a moth to the light. a hand rests on tommy's knee until the brunette slips in-between his thighs and plops face first into his chest. that startles a wheeze out of the blonde, but his recovery comes fast by the sight before him. blankets wrapped around them, tubbo is hiding into his t-shirt with a deep sigh.</p>
<p>"comfortable there, big man?" tommy hums pleasantly.</p>
<p>"sort of ... hold on," they chirp, wriggling up further until their face almost buries into tommy's neck and the blonde's hands rest on the small of their back. "better."</p>
<p>"agreed," tommy rests his cheek on top of tubbo's head, an arm wrapped around the other teen's waist beneath the blankets. he sighs, breath fanning across the brunette's hair as he lets his eyes close and he sinks into the warmth of their shared pile of soft fabrics. they both just stare at the news flashing by, eyes drooping as they whisper their "goodnight"s to tommy's mother who disappears upstairs.</p>
<p>"hey. i'm glad you feel safe with me." tommy confesses quietly after nearly five minutes of silence following the realization that it was only them, their knees bumping under the covers as they both shift, tubbo wriggling slightly against the blonde's chest.</p>
<p>"eh. i should be thanking you. i ... i really appreciate —"</p>
<p>"i know. it's alright. don't worry about it." tommy whispers into tubbo's hair, pressing a chaste kiss to the crown of brunette locks. they silently nod, leaning into the blonde, cheek buried under his chin.</p>
<p>"good night ..." tommy mumbles, eyes already slid shut. he was about as tired as tubbo, but clearly had more of an urge to rest than them.</p>
<p>tubbo nods, whispering out a "night" as they simply stare at the television, defeated by the sheer power of nerves that robbed them of their desire to sleep.</p>
<p>they didn't get a wink.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't proof read any of this I'm sorry. I just needed happy boyfriend's not..... Rape fics and cheating and gross, uncomfortable topics.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm suddenly hooked on writing this half one-shot half "continuous story" fic. I hope you all like this, just a tubbo cuddle stream ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>as usual, tommy's stream came to life with the familiar bedroom. door closed, a hoodie hung up on the back of it, floor only harboring a backpack haphazardly tossed to the side. but apart from the usual where there's an explosion of noise and boundless energy and soda sipping — there's tommy. the blonde, reclined back into his seat with a smaller figure in his lap. breaths were quiet, the tiny frame curled to tommy's chest. they were halfway seated on the blonde's thigh, legs kicked up and over the arm of tommy's chair while thin arms were curled close, head tucked under the streamer's chin and face buried into the blonde's chest. a maroon hood was haphazardly pulled over a head of dark brunette hair, but porcelain skin and a round, flushed nose was visible.</p>
<p>"heeello, ev-ery-one." tommy greets with a comically exaggerated whisper, punctuating his words. there's a spam of keyboard slams and frantic questions of who is curled up in his lap, while others just seem to know and shout their "aww"s instantly. tommy pulls a disgusted look.</p>
<p>"i promised you all i'd stream but ... tubbo fell asleep during a movie and i can't wake 'em up. so! we're just gonna hang out. not too exciting, i know — i know ... so direct all your hate mail to tubbo on twitter. put it in their indirects or some shit."</p>
<p>as if for effect, tommy gives the sleeping teen a pat on the knee and there's no response. only a subtle nuzzle of the brunette's cheek up and into the hollow of Tommy's neck which causes the blonde's lips to pull at a frown — not disgusted, but surely surprised by the movement if the way his eyes flare and he blinks rapidly is any indication. he gapes for a moment like a fish on land, sucking in a deep breath before glancing back up quickly. as if realizing — yes, he was still live. it's mostly made of up chat taunting the blonde, his screen. everyone seeing straight through him. knowing damn well he could have shouted in the smaller teen's ear and easily woken them up.</p>
<p>he just didn't have the heart to pull it off.</p>
<p>tommy sneered, slightly adjusting himself as he pulled the mic closer — just gazing at the chat as it flew by. catching the occassional donation, thanking a subscriber, rolling his eyes at the "awww"s. long arms extended out to click open a video linked to him, something to entertain the chat (that didn't include a tubbo cuddle cam). as the blonde chuckled quietly, breathing against the top of their head, he felt a twitch.</p>
<p>"<em>mh</em>— got the ... no ..."</p>
<p>tommy stilled for a second when the smaller mumbled against his chest, one hand shifting to instead grip at tommy's collar — the hold was loose, but the taller could feel the way tubbo's fingers curled in the fabric. those hands that still lingered on mouse and keyboard instead move to silence the video at breakneck speed and they fly off the computer, resting on the teen's back and on their knee. going wide eyed, tommy glances up at the camera before he visibly fought a grin and muffled a laugh until it only escaped the blonde as a harsh exhale through his nose. he leaned his head away, tipping towards the mic before snickering into it.</p>
<p>"they're a sleep talker, chat. would you look at that? <em>god</em>."</p>
<p>the stream carries on with taunting, aww's, and little progressions that break the chat. like when tommy got a mediashare worth nearly a hundred pounds just for music for a sleeping child to play. he tipped his head to the side, pressing his cheek atop tubbo's head as he hummed along with the tune lazily, eyes closing after a minute of it. he'd nearly fallen asleep as well. the chat exploded at that, only to be followed by a video that leaves tommy in tears with the urge to fight laughter. he wheezes weakly into the side of his fist, sniffling.</p>
<p>"holy shit," he croaks once he'd collected himself, running his fingers through his hair as he sucked in a deep breath and relaxed with some relatively normal, even cute, mediashares. some were parts of documentaries, some were memes, it was a tangle of things that entertained the chat and tommy (even if he groaned and rolled his eyes at most of them). tommy peeped wilbur stopping in to spam: "holy shit tubbo napping stream" in which the blonde defensively threw a hand up, hissing into the mic with a scowl, flushing in embarrassment as if he'd been caught.</p>
<p>"well it <em>was</em> going to be some of my famous dream smp but this little scumbag decided not to sleep last night and here we fucking are. wilbur — wilbur! v.c. me. v.c. right fucking now."</p>
<p>tommy dialed the older man on discord, drumming his fingers on tubbo's thigh absentmindedly before the tall brunette answered, the smile audible in his voice as he began to <em>baby talk</em> the teen.</p>
<p>"ohh, the cutest baby boy ... oh give them a pet on the head for me, will you? baby little tubbo aww—" the mockery was stifling and tommy had to bury his face into one of his palms to silence the loud groan he let out of exasperation.</p>
<p>"not funny, wilbur. this is the shittiest bit you've ever done," tommy accuses harshly, as if trying to ward off wilbur's amusement that seemed unscathed, even stoked, by tommy's words.</p>
<p>"but baby tubbo — ohh! aww, chat can you aww for them? aww ... tommy farming "aww"s now, isn't he?" wilbur cooed, letting out a giddy little laugh at the end when he can feel the way tommy seethes, the teen growling.</p>
<p>"yoooouu just think you're so funny! wilbur SOOT! more like — like wilbur SHIT!" he spat, the venom nowhere near genuine enough — though his voice raised subtly enough to a light bark at the end.</p>
<p>"tom ... muh—" tubbo blubbers, it's quiet and borderline pained, the noise at the end a short and sharp exhale. wilbur falls quiet for a moment before he lets out a startled: "what?" as tommy blinks, wide eyed.</p>
<p>"Did they just say my <b>name</b>?" tommy whisper yells into the mic, face glowing as if he'd been given the greatest compliment and knew it was true, "pog? tubbo dreaming about <em>me</em> pogchamps?"</p>
<p>"tommyyy ..." tubbo whines. wilbur inhales deeply before he loudly cheers as if the final goal had been made and his favorite football team had won.</p>
<p>"they did! they did! they just—"</p>
<p>"you're really loud ... even if you're whispering." tubbo croaked, their eyes squinting open to peer up at their best friend, which earns a garbled noise. wilbur lets out a defeated "oh" as the blonde leans back in his seat to grant them both as much personal space as possible. tommy releases a nervous, stuttering chuckle as pale blue eyes dart from his camera down to tubbo, hands planted on the arms of his chair, back arched subtly and neck bowed away. the smaller just stares up at tommy, under hooded eyes that they paw at with a yawn and a long stretch that consists of trembling legs and toes curling visibly through their socks — as well as fingers flexing and reaching above their head before collapsing back into Tommy's lap. shifting until they were comfortable, pulling their legs to their chest, before collapsing their temple heavily against tommy's shoulder and burying their nose against the pale column of skin.</p>
<p>"chat ... says ... good morning," the blonde unhelpfully supplies with an innocent smile, wilbur letting out an "aww". because for a moment tubbo is completely still. before they, from beneath the large hood pulled over their head, turns to look at the camera and practically jumps a foot in the air. they yelp when they see the chat flying by and their reflection in the camera. probably moves in a desperate attempt to escape, but instead takes tommy down with them. there's a shout, a sound of the chair scattering to collide with the wall, headphones being torn out, and a muffled squeal as the only thing visible is tubbo's legs in the air and the back of tommy's head.</p>
<p>"what the shit, man!" the blonde yelps.</p>
<p>"YOU STREAMED WITH ME JUST — ME— M—UH—"</p>
<p>"YEAH? SO WHAT!?"</p>
<p>"WHY DIDNT YOU WAKE ME UP!?"</p>
<p>"I <em>TRIED</em>!"</p>
<p>"NOT HARD ENOUGH!"</p>
<p>there's a lull of silence. the legs in the air fall to the ground, now just the slight hint of bent knees while tommy's chest visibly heaves. there's an obvious, silent exchange in the way tommy's shoulders lift into a shrug and tubbo's hands fly in the air in exasperation, falling back down to the floor.</p>
<p>"i hate you," the streamer's mic barely catches the defeated sigh of those words. there's a chuckle, tommy's head ducking to disappear as tubbo releases a squawk as the blonde snickers, voice muffled and yet his statement thankfully wasn't intelligible. only tubbo and tommy would ever know these words the blonde uttered against their shoulder, words unfiltered and affections so painfully obvious.</p>
<p>"do you <em>really</em>? i can change your mind, big man."</p>
<p>there's a helpless whine, pitched up by shame that one could hear the way tubbo's face burned. this was too much all at once and they both were flush, quieted in awe by the effect of those words. tommy scrambles back onto his heels to gain some well deserved distance, gazing down at tubbo with a cocked head as he rubbed at his cheek and averted his gaze.</p>
<p>"you, uh, getting up soon?"</p>
<p>"no. i think i'm just ... going to die right here. it would be so much easier that way."</p>
<p>"well i'd quite like my hoodie back before you do that." tommy casually comments as he plugs his headphones back in and straightens his chair, plopping into his seat with a self satisfied little grin.</p>
<p>"ohmy<b>GOD</b>! nooo ... tommy you can't — you can't just say that — i—<em>!</em>"</p>
<p>tommy snorts, reclining in his chair to gaze at the teen still on the ground, "what? that you're wearing <em>my</em> hoodie? is that ANY worse than you sleeping in my lap? it's fine, man. don't worry about it."</p>
<p>wilbur coos at the blonde, immediately distracting tommy from his own teasing direct to tubbo. he shouts at the older brunette after realizing the man had manipulated his chat to spam "THEM!" and "I LOVE THEM!" as well as some "SWEET BABIES!" nonstop.</p>
<p>"call your fucking GOONS off, wilbur!" tommy demanded, leaning towards his camera with a scowl. that only gets a fit of laughter from the man who immediately denies, claiming: "it's true! chat can't just lie to you — they love you guys!" the blonde groans, submitting to the spam of those words. that's all his chat is for a good thirty seconds before something different comes up. brief, but it catches his eye.</p>
<p>tommy saw a comment among the flying chat. one that consisted of the words "skirt", "tubbo", and "when" before it got drowned out. tommy glanced at the teen on the ground, cocking a brow<em>. ideas,</em> so many ideas flooded his brain as he gazed down at the teen sprawled on the floor. he could practically feel the vibrance they let off when wearing that skirt, the glowing reminance of their confidence. they looked so happy, so bright, and tommy would do just about anything to see them beam like that again.</p>
<p>"hey tubbo, did you bring a skirt?"</p>
<p>silence. wilbur audibly chokes and begins gagging on his water, coughing violently as he surely doubles over because he becomes more muffled and far away. tommy is just casually reclined in his chair, gazing down at his best friend with a hum.</p>
<p>"... y—yes? why?"</p>
<p>"i'unno, you just looked really happy when you had one on. that's up to you though don't worry about it too much — but i saw someone in chat ask about it. cause i don't ... think about you in a skirt. at all — for that matter."</p>
<p>"ehm. s—sure but i — are you sure you're fine with that ...??"</p>
<p>"more than fine," tommy utters before he can silence himself or reduce his words to a simple 'yes'. it's too late, wilbur is immediately trying to coax a backtrack out of the blonde who's leaning his chin onto his palm, grinning at his best friend who gazes back at him with wide eyes. he's distracted, hardly listening.</p>
<p>"TOMMY YOU— NEARLY A HUNDRED THOUSAND PEOPLE ARE WATCHING, MAN!"</p>
<p>"what? so what? i like the skirt! it's a good look."</p>
<p>tubbo sighs from the ground, still on their back, staring up at the ceiling, "should i even put it on? 'cause it suddenly seems like quite a controversial topic."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter might be a day out on the town or something idk yet</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>should I make a chapter 2..? idk I kind of want to</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>